User talk:Messi1983
DO NOT type mesages in ALL CAPS, as I consider it rude. Also, don't forget to sign your comments. Archives *Archive 1 __TOC__ Pedestrian Dialogue How is that page a copyright violation? I check the page history and its been on this site for years. Tom Talk 19:15, July 10, 2011 (UTC) :We don't have Rockstar's permission for any of the content on the wiki but thats not against copyright laws. Tom Talk 20:23, July 10, 2011 (UTC) :I'm a guy. The username is from my favorite anime character. 涼宮ハルヒ(Suzumiya Haruhi) 08:32, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Trivia Not trying to be mean or anything, but why are you taking trivia out of pages? I'm just asking. Bunny J. (Talk) 23:14, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Alrighty, then. I was just wondering if there was something I missed. Bunny J. (Talk) 23:21, July 10, 2011 (UTC) I already blocked Black Sentinel and told him about it. Tom Talk 12:27, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Alright :) Tom Talk 12:32, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Scripts Why are you deleting them? I think it's important for first-time players to know more about the plot of the GTA games. 涼宮ハルヒ(Suzumiya Haruhi) 11:42, July 15, 2011 (UTC) L.A. Noire Wiki Hi Dan, it seems the other L.A. Noire Wiki b'crat is busy again, if I give you admin rights would you be able to check on the L.A. Noire Wiki for a week starting the 23rd of July? :) Tom Talk 18:33, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Thanks mate :). Tom Talk 19:18, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Pedestrian Dialogue I don't understand how its against a copyright law, its just quotes from the game, does this mean that the quotes in articles should also be removed? Tom Talk 23:37, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Hi Dan, I've given you admin rights on the L.A. Noire Wiki and thanks for helping out while I'm away :) Tom Talk 17:31, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Claude Was there an edit war going on? Is that why you locked it? Bunny J. (Talk) 02:07, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Sup dude get on AIM. McJeff (talk this way)/ 18:30, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Bleh Finally got another classic rewrite done. Freaking admin busywork sucks, this is the second one I've done, she's not even an important character, and I've been here 3 months now. McJeff (talk this way)/ 04:05, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Why you delete teh GTA SA pedestrain dialogue? Where on the page is the law copyright issue? By the way, do you have the cache of the page? Me and a lot of people out there are searching for the page GTA III: Claude Hello, since you are the one who locked a page "Claude" in GTA III area, I ask you to remove, or atleast correct the following statement: In the GTA San Andreas official webpage, in the character section, there is a character named Claude Speed, and it is captioned "snake without a tongue." to In the GTA San Andreas official 'fan'page, in the character section, there is a character named Claude Speed, and it is captioned "snake without a tongue." I do not find that some random conjectures (possibly false, we will never know) about his surname on some fanpage needs attention. So i would recommend completely removing it. Lyrixn 00:47, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Lyrixn